The Princess and The Commander
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Snapshots from the life of Bumi and Zuko's Daughter. Rated T for some coarse language and moderate themes. Mostly Humor and Drama with a side-serving of Romance. Bumi/Zuko's Daughter pairing.
1. An Unbroken Deal

Snapshots from the life of Bumi and Zuko's Daughter. Rated T for some coarse language and moderate themes. Mostly Humor and Drama with a side-serving of Romance. Bumi/Zuko's Daughter pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

The Princess and The Commander  
Chapter One: An Unbroken Deal

"So…" Bumi spoke suddenly and the dark-haired girl before him paused, a stiletto in her hand frozen mid-throw. Her gold eyes narrowed on him suspiciously as the pause grew longer, "There's this girl I like."

He ducked immediately as the blade in her hand flew not at the tree, but through the air his head had just occupied, "What? I don't remember giving you permission to like anyone!" Bumi smiled despite the effort he made to keep a straight face.

"Calm down, Princess, I haven't broken our deal," Bumi told her, looking up from his folded position to see her face contorted in anger. Slowly her scowl softened slightly to her 'high-and-mighty future-fire-lord-y' face. That was what he called it anyway.

She looked down her nose at him, walking a few paces closer, "You can't _like_ her until I meet her, those were the terms and you just said you _like_ someone." He sat up, eyeing her hands carefully for any signs of a blade.

"You have met her though," the annoying grin on his face when he said those words didn't help a bit with the Fire Nation Princess. In fact, she showed her disdain for it with a swift kick of dirt that flew into his eyes.

Her dark hair swung behind her as she huffed and turned to march back to her throwing spot. Loud thunks sounded as she began throwing stilettoes at the tree in front of her again, "What's her name? I want to _show _her my new knife set!"

Bumi relished in her jealousy as he rubbed the dirt from his eyes. He could hear the irritation in her voice. And as he watched the blades burrow deeper into the bark with each throw, he knew. So of course he had to tease her a bit more! "That would be fun to watch!"

Bumi grinned ear-to-ear, laughing obnoxiously at his own joke as the Princess cast him a strange look, "Why would you enjoy watching me use the girl you like as a dartboard?" she asked him, hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"Well, it _would_ be interesting to see how you manage to throw daggers at yourself," he smirked at the bewildered expression before adding, in his best irritating voice, "_Princess_."

Golden eyes narrowed at him and she marched forward, drawing her favorite dagger from her belt. Bumi gulped as she held it to his neck menacingly, "Don't _ever_ do that again." Then - with speed Bumi was sure only she had - she softly kissed him and disappeared into the palace.

* * *

Review?

To learn about why I wrote with the technique I did check out my blog: .


	2. Boyfriend Privileges

Snapshots from the life of Bumi and Zuko's Daughter. Rated T for some coarse language and moderate themes. Mostly Humor and Drama with a side-serving of Romance. Bumi/Zuko's Daughter pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

The Princess and The Commander  
Chapter Two: Boyfriend Privileges

"Lieutenant Bumi," Fire Lord Zuko greeted the dark-skinned young man as he entered the throne room. Bumi looked around, surprised by the emptiness of the room. Only Fire Lady Mai joined them, standing quietly behind her husband's throne, looking him over carefully.

Under her gaze Bumi had always felt like his worth was being judged. Or like a mouse about to be eaten by a cat… It kind of depended on Lady Mai's mood… Today was a 'being judged' day though.

"We asked you here because we need someone outside of our Royal Guards for a _delicate_ mission," Zuko informed him, folding his hands in front of him thoughtfully as he looked at his daughter's boyfriend.

"Delicate?" Bumi questioned, raising an eyebrow. No one had ever called him subtle or accused him being able to handle delicate situations. Oblivious and a blundering-fool, yes! But never subtle…

Mai sighed in exasperation as Zuko continued with his cryptic explanation, "We need someone we trust completely and we know is _completely _uninvolved in the previous incident."

"Incident?" Bumi asked with narrow eyes, becoming more curious and confused with every word out of Zuko's mouth. He hadn't heard of any incidents at the Palace lately.

"There was an assassination attempt against our daughter and we need someone to protect her until we finish investigating, someone that she won't protest having around," Mai elaborated for him, rolling her eyes at Zuko's drawn out account.

Bumi stood stunned for a moment before anger clouded his eyes and scowl crossed his face, Zuko seemed pleased with this reaction. "What do I need to do?" Bumi questioned, not sure exactly what 'protecting' his girlfriend would entail.

Other than a lot of work. The Princess was infamous for her stubbornness and lone-wolf complex.

"Just…make sure she doesn't have to fight off another attack alone," Zuko instructed him, worry leaking heavily into his voice, "We were lucky last time, multiple assailants are hard for a single person to fight off at once. I don't want her doing it again."

Bumi nodded, wondering how his spitfire of a girlfriend was doing after the fight. She wasn't use to actual life-or-death situations; she'd grown up rather sheltered compared to their parents' generation.

But then…she was probably feeling exuberantly confident for that exact reason knowing her…

"This isn't going to be easy, I doubt she'll cooperate at first," Mai began, grinning proudly as she added, "My girl's an independent woman."

Bumi smirk, _that_ he knew very well, "I understand." The two nodded to each and with a wave of her hand Mai dismissed him from the room.

Once out of the throne room Bumi weaved quickly through the familiar corridors of the palace till he found himself in front of the soft golden-hued double doors he was looking for. Flames were etched into the door for design and when necessary they could be heated to red-hot as a security measure.

He knocked hesitantly, unsure what might be waiting for him behind the door. The familiar, authoritative voice of his beloved princess called back, "Go the _fuck_ away or I'll charbroil your ass and then cut you into burger slices!" Bumi guffawed at that, it was an old threat…

Bumi pushed open the door and bound inside through the soft fabric that hung on the other side. Despite her often hard personality the Princess preferred many feminine and soft features in her chambers.

"Of course, _your highness_," Bumi teased as he walked into the luxurious bedroom, responding to her threat with his usual off-handed humor. It was a well-known fact amongst the servants that Bumi enjoyed goading the Princess' temper and getting the guards when flames started dancing around him only proved to annoy them both!

There were golden-eyes glaring at him from the canopy bed. Sheer red curtains obscured her from his view, but Bumi was pretty sure her eyes could shine through _gold_ if they wanted to.

Her voice was sharp now as she sat up, "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be on a boat in the middle of the ocean right now." Despite the hardness, he didn't detect any anger in her voice. Actually he thought there might be some heavily contained happiness.

Smiling softly Bumi shrugged, moving further into the room and moving the red curtains that hid the Fire Nation beauty. "I'm here to protect you of course, you know, bodyguard-slash-boyfriend. Good combo right?" he asked her with a giant grin across his face.

Narrow eyes went wide, "Bodyguard?" And then they turned to slits and her voice icy cold, "I don't _need_ a bodyguard." She pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and growled, "No. Need."

Unfazed the cheerful water tribe man merely lifted his hand to softly cup her face, "Boyfriend privilege, it's in the rule book." She huffed in annoyance before letting go of his collar and plopping back down to her pillows. She curled into the large expanse of red cushions, ignoring him.

Bumi watched her with confusion. He had never had his girlfriend let him off so easily. Sitting next to her he ran a hand over her shoulder, feeling the tension running through her entire body. But what wrenched his heart the most was when he noticed the tear stains on her pillow.

"What's wrong?" Bumi asked her softly, all the teasing gone from his voice as he stroked her hair, pulling it behind her ear so he could better see her face.

She looked at him sideways, her golden eyes held vulnerability – something he'd never seen in them before. Her voice was soft, a whisper, "I killed people, I've never done that before. It's…it felt…"

"Felt like you'd done something horrible? Strangely powerful? Afraid as hell?" Bumi finished for her when she went silent, unable to finish her own sentence. He ran a finger down her cheek, caressing her pale skin in the dull candle-light.

She nodded and quietly added, "And like I'd betray the world." She moved into his chest, holding onto him and seeking comfort that her bed no longer held, "I'm suppose to sustain peace, like my dad, but I _destroyed_ four people. That's…it's not peace!"

Bumi could feel her body shaking in his arms, hear the cracking of her voice, but nothing compared to the sight of his best friend crying. "Your father _defends_ peace and so did you," Bumi whispered into her ear. "If you'd died, been _murdered_ by those assassins, do you think your father wouldn't have gone after them? Do you think _I _wouldn't have gone after them?"

"I think…people in the Fire Nation see me as the result of an era of peace. If I have to kill to survive, what does that say?" her voice was so quiet he had to strain his ears to hear her.

Bumi brought her chin up so she would look at him, his fingers lightly caressing her face, "That's what I'm here for, so you won't have to kill anyone _ever again_."

Her mouth curled softly into a slight smile as she spoke, "Thank you." Reaching upward she took his mouth in a gentle, slow kiss that became more passionate each second.

* * *

Review?

To learn about why I wrote with the technique I did check out my blog: .


	3. Your Fault

Snapshots from the life of Bumi and Zuko's Daughter. Rated T for some coarse language and moderate themes. Mostly Humor and Drama with a side-serving of Romance. Bumi/Zuko's Daughter pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

The Princess and The Commander  
Chapter Three: Your Fault

Bumi whistled as he walked across the deck of his ship. They were nearly done with their shift of patrols in the sea that divided the earth, water, and fire nation. While it was enjoyable seeing his Aunt Suki at Kyoshi during a refueling and watching some of the men from the Southern Water Tribe during their fishing trip, he couldn't wait to get home this time.

One week more and he'd be back in the Fire Nation with his gorgeous spitfire of a girlfriend. Bumi couldn't wait to tell her about his recent promotion to captain! Grinning to himself Bumi leaned over the railing of the ship, scanning the horizon cheerfully.

The sky and sea were clear, a good sign for a peaceful week.

So enthralled with his thoughts Bumi almost missed the whistle of incoming blades. With a speed that reflected his years of training he dodged the three blades that embedded themselves within the metal of the ship.

Looking up where the blades had come from Bumi saw a Fire Nation Airship with the Royal Insignia of the Crown Princess. Several soldiers came running onto the deck as a cord dropped to the deck of the ship, shortly followed by the Princess herself.

"Firefly?" Bumi questioned, eyebrows raised as the glowering princess straightened. Suddenly another three blades were flying from her hand, Bumi ducked quickly. The other soldiers raised swords and arms, ready to defend the captain if necessary.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled at him, shooting a quick stream of fire at the quick-footed man. He waved the other soldiers down, knowing that it was best to keep her temper focused on him. They spared all the time after all, he could take one of her onslaughts without batting an eyelash!

Bumi swiftly avoided her various attacks as he moved slowly closer to the angered princess. Trying to keep the amusement from his voice he asked, "What's my fault?" His answer was a stiletto thrown at his face. Bumi side-stepped and the blade just grazed his cheek.

She smirked triumphantly before he rushed her, taking her wrists captive and holding them above their heads. With both firebending and knife-throwing unavailable to her the soldiers watched in amusement as the usually regal princess of the Fire Nation began kicking their captain's shins.

"Uh, Firefly? Is there something wrong?" Bumi tried to question the raging woman in his arms. She looked up at him with a scowl, gold eyes ablaze.

"You-you stupid idiot!" she yelled at him, struggling a bit as she tried to reach one of the blades in her sleeve, "This is entirely your fault! You and your…stupidity!"

Bumi looked slightly confusing, giving her a quizzical look he tried again, "So we've established I'm stupid, anything else?" Annoyed by his mockery, she suddenly twisted and bit his wrist, distracting him long enough to raise her leg and kick him in the stomach.

Her wrists suddenly free she flew back, twirling quickly another knife flew through the air past Bumi's head and embedding itself in the wall near the on looking soldiers. She sent a withering glare at the red-and-white clad men that had them stepping backwards a little.

Raising her head high she took a deep breath before folding her arms calmly, raising an eyebrow expectantly at the doubled-over captain. "I hear you made captain? That's great," her sudden calm seemed to only frighten the onlookers more.

A gust of wind made her simple red robes flap around her, the only noise on the now quiet deck. Bumi straightened up, sending his lover another quizzical look. You'd think they'd just been discussing the weather by her expression!

"My news tops it though," her voice turned colder slightly, "And has made my parents _far_ too focused on the possibility of marriage again."

Bumi cringed, he hated when Fire Lord Zuko started dropping hints about proposing. Then he perked up, realization blooming in his eyes. Grinning he looked at her cheerfully, "A little fire ferret?"

Rolling her eyes at his excitement, she curtly nodded, regretting it immediately as Bumi wrapped her in his arms and swung her around in his over-enthusiastic way. "Put me down, Bumi!" she yelled at him, "I have more knives!"

Quickly the eager man put her down, and she gave him a quick kiss. She whispered a quick goodbye in his ear before grabbing the rope and signaling the airship above to bring her up. "Love you too, Firefly! See ya soon," Bumi shouted up to her joyously.

Before the bottom of the airship closed beneath her the princess heard the distinctive whooping of Bumi. She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Yeah, live it up, but _I'm_ the one that has to go deal with my dad's overly cheerful and wedding crazed attitude."

The attendants nearby didn't miss the small smile on her face though. Not that they'd tell her that...

* * *

Review?

To learn about why I wrote with the technique I did check out my blog: .


	4. Iroh

Snapshots from the life of Bumi and Zuko's Daughter. Rated T for some coarse language and moderate themes. Mostly Humor and Drama with a side-serving of Romance. Bumi/Zuko's Daughter pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

The Princess and The Commander  
Chapter Four: Iroh

Fire Lord Zuko sat on his throne, head bowed and face covered by a raised hand. The flames that usually rolled softly by his throne to give the golden room a comforting feel had extinguished. The room was left in darkness; two lanterns at the entrance cast a sharp contrast to the unusually dismal room.

Servants scuttled around quietly, working as quickly as possible despite the lack of certainty in their duties at the moment. Many wiped tears from their eyes as they went, the entire nation would be in mourning before morning light breached the palace gates.

The graceful Fire Lady did not stand by her husband as she always did. There were sweeping gazes across the room to survey dangers. For once it was left to the palace guards. Mai sat by her husband, nearly hidden by his encompassing hold of her.

Mai kept her tears quiet as she cried into Zuko's shoulder, whose owns tears fell onto the golden throne beneath them. The news from Ba Sing Se had shaken them to their very core in a near immediate reaction.

So immediate in fact that there was one person who the news had not yet reached….

"What's going on? Has something happened?"

Zuko looked up at his daughter, taking in her round belly and soft glow with the ghost of a smile. There was worry etched into her face as she took in the dark room and scurrying servants.

"Yes, something…has happened…" Zuko began, struggling for the words to even speak, "Your Great-Uncle Iroh, he's…he's died."

It was painful for him to watch as she struggle with the information, looking around the room with a lost expression. She gasped, a sob wretched through her body, "H-How? When?"

"Just yesterday, he…it was peaceful we're told, in his sleep," Mai finally spoke, looking at her daughter with tear streaks running down her face. Her voice wavered, so unlike the strong voice the world usually heard.

Mai rushed from her husband to her daughter as the younger woman crumbled to the floor, "He…He was suppose to come for the baby's birth…" In an unprecedented event since the Princess had grown old enough to start training - she fell into her mother's arms, sobbing as emotion and physical pain melded together.

A sharp shooting pain from her abdomen had the princess shrieking in pain and hurriedly Mai called to the nearby Zuko to fetch a physician.

~.~.~.~.~

Appa descended in the center of the courtyard of the palace. Before the sky bison could land Bumi had hopped off and started running for the room he knew the princess would be in. As he entered the designated 'birthing rooms' the only sound that penetrated his ears was the intense screaming coming from the inner sanctuary.

Fire Lord Zuko was pacing back in forth in front of the door, Bumi liked this plan…

Kya and Katara rolled their eyes when they saw them and slipped into the inner chamber silently to assist with the early birth. Aang took a seat and began to meditate, having been through this many times, he had this _down_.

Tenzin, however, stared at the door in absolute horror, "Why would women want to go through this for a child?"

Bumi looked sheepishly at his brother, "I don't think this is usually what they have in mind when they think of it."

Aang chuckled, not even opening his eyes, "If I remember correctly, neither this nor a child was on the Princess' agenda…"

Swiftly, Bumi took a step away from the Fire Lord, who was nodding his head, "Difficult births run on her mother's side, so I don't believe so no…"

Opening one eye Aang looked curiously at his old friend, "Is that why there are so many years between Mai and her brother?" Zuko chuckled and nodded. The room fell into a moderate silence after that, waiting for the noise in the other room to subside.

Suddenly the yells stopped and a soft cry echoed from the room. Bumi perked up, eyeing the door expectantly until his sister opened it. She nodded and he rushed past her to see his wife, exhausted, with a crying baby swaddled in her arms.

"Hi, Firefly, how are you feeling?" Bumi asked as he moved to sit beside her on the bed. His hand caressed her cheek lightly as he looked down at the baby boy she held.

The Princess looked up at him slowly, her face drawn and tired, "Like I had the right idea when I didn't want to have kids, I'm _never _doing that again."

Bumi smiled softly, "So, what are we naming our little Fire Ferret?" The baby boy swaddled in blue gurgled happily up at his father at the nickname, the same one he had had during the entire pregnancy.

"Iroh," she whispered, looking down at her soon with her first smile. Bumi nodded in agreement, a giant grin on his face as his mother and Lady Mai ushered the others in to meet the baby.

"Uncle would be proud," Zuko spoke softly a hand on his daughter's shoulder as he smiled down at his new grandson, "I'm sure your son will be just as honorable and noble as his namesake."

"I'll make sure of it," the Princess said with determination, eyes never leaving the blue bundle in her arms, "Welcome to the world, Prince Iroh."

* * *

Review?

To learn about why I wrote with the technique I did check out my blog: .


End file.
